nonstopwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
NSW Wrestlemania 2018
Wrestlemania 2018 from NSW is a Professional wrestling E-FED show which is classed as a PPV where RAW, Smackdown live and Unity superstars will battle it out, the event is taken place at the Sam Boyd Stadium, which is in Las Vegas, NV. Kick Off Summary The kick off show to WrestleMania would have three monumental matches and it would start with the NSW Women's Tag Team Titles on the line as Tea Time would look to win back the titles they lost to Alex Vader and Alexa Bliss and they would be successful in their mission to do so and become the new Women's Tag Team Champions. The next kick off show match would be a real grudge match as AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson would take on Danny Sixx, Calli Wright and One Sec and it would be Styles, Balor, Gallows and Anderson who would get the big win. The final match for the kick off show would be the Joey Mild Battle Royal, with the winner getting a title shot of their choosing in Season 7 and it would be a huge match that would see Adam Rage emerge victorious. Watch the kick off show now to get yourself ready for the main show of WrestleMania. Main Show Summary The biggest show for NSW WrestleMania would kick off with the United States Championship on the line as Jay Mercer looked to reclaim the title he lost on the last Raw to Morgan Wolf and it would not only be a gruelling match but the first of two matches Morgan would have at WrestleMania and it would see Morgan win this match and retain the United States Championship. The next match on WrestleMania would be Justin Sane taking on Jess Oaklund, with the stipulation that if Justin Sane lost that he would have to work under Joe Disney but Justin Sane would make sure this wouldn't happen as he would fight his way to victory and keep his freedom. Following that the next match on WrestleMania would be for the NSW Women's Championship as Tiffany Razor looked to defend her championship against Mexican Kelsey and these two would fight till their last breath and it would see Tiffany Razor prevail and remain as Women's Champion. The next match on WrestleMania would see the United Kingdom Championship on the line as Dan Masters looked to dethrone The Mundo and despite Dan Masters looking like he was going to win, one mistake would cost him and The Mundo would retain his championship. Next on WrestleMania the Raw Tag Team Titles would be on the line as The Pirates would look to keep their impressive reign as champions continuing by getting a huge win over The Kings of Wrestling and The Pirates would be able to do just that and retain the Raw tag Team Titles. Following from that the next match on the card would see the World Heavyweight Championship on the line as Ethan Fraizer would challenge Huey Blounts and it would be Fraizer who would realise his dream and become the new World Heavyweight Champion. The next match for WrestleMania would see the Intercontinental Championship on the line as Cody Hagen would look to defend against Arron The Destroyer but it would be Arron The Destroyer who would pick up the huge win to become the new Intercontinental Champion. The next match on WrestleMania would be the co main event and it would be for the SmackDown Tag Team Championships as Dean Ambrose and Lyam Wolf known as the Lunatics would look to dethrone Trey Savage and Tristan Knight but The Lunatics would finally meet their match as even though the bloodied Savage and Knight and looked well on their way to victory it just wasn't enough and Trey Savage and Tristan Knight would retain. Finally came the main event and it would be for the NSW Championship and Morgan Wolf's second match of WrestleMania as he defended the NSW Championship against Crazy J and it would be the most successful and historic night in Morgan Wolf's career as he would defeat Crazy J and retain his NSW Championship, meaning that he would retain both the US Title and NSW Title in the same night. Watch WrestleMania now to watch the greatest night in the history of NSW with so many great matches from the superstars of NSW. Matchcard & Results *Click Order to see in which the order the matches will be held (subject to change). *© – refers to the champion(s) heading into the match Other on-screen talent Also see External links *NSW on Twitch